Another Interrupted Morning
by Writer25
Summary: All he wanted to do was enjoy a blissful Sunday morning in bed with the love of his life. Too bad he had such intrusive friends. I guess you could call this a sequel to Interrupted Morning. Slightly suggestive. One shot


Most mornings Eddward was up early, even before the alarm sounded, ready and eager to get a head start on the day. However, this morning was different. This was one of those special and rare mornings in which he allowed himself just to lay in his bed and bask in the glow of the warm morning sunlight. And maybe later bask in a different sort of warm glow perhaps? Edd heard a soft sigh coming from beside him and felt the edges of his mouth turn up in a smile.

"Ugh." The very reason for his delightful morning stirred and laid her head on his chest. "Are you always up this early?"

"Mm-hm." Edd gently played with the strands of bright, blue hair. "Sometimes even earlier."

He felt Marie smirk as well as her chuckle which vibrated across his chest. "I guess that means I didn't do a good enough job tiring you out then, huh?"

Edd gulped and felt his face heat up. Even after two and a half years together she still had that special way of making his heart jack hammer from both fear and excitement. Marie laughed again and lifted her face towards his, gazing at him lovingly. Double D smiled and started to caress her cheek.

"You know," He said happily. "I was at first a little fearful of this arrangement. As I've told you from our previous late night conversations my parents come and go infrequently and so...mmh...you being here...mmm...could, ah..."

As he spoke Marie had been giving him little kisses across his chest slowly making her way up to his neck. Edd wound his arms around her waist, pulled her on top of him, and held her close. She smiled at him coyly and he moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her in for one of her sinfully delicious kisses. She sighed happily and he could feel her breath fan across his lips and then...

"YO! SOCKHEAD! GET OUT OF BED ALREADY! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"

Double D screamed and all but threw Marie out of the bed. She herself shrieked and jumped so fast she landed on the floor in a heap of blanked. Edd scrambled out of bed and hurriedly tried to put on some clothing.

"Double D!" He heard Ed call out. "Wakey wakey, mister sleepy brain."

"What the heck are your friends doing here so early?" Marie hissed pulling on her jeans.

Below them they could here Ed and Eddy getting closer and closer until they were right outside the door.

"I don't know. They're usually never this early." He whispered hurriedly before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll try to stall them-"

"And I'll go out the window." Marie finished grabbing her t shirt.

Edd gave her one final smile before rushing towards the door. He barely had time to lock the door chain when Eddy attempted to slam it open.

"What the-" Eddy frowned in confusion. "Hey, Double D, open the door."

"Um," Edd started to sweat but made sure to block their view of the inside of his room. "I'd be happy to fellows if you would just give a minute to put on some clothes."

"What?" Eddy tried to open the door, but the chain held firm. "Quick messing around already and just let us in."

"B-but Eddy, I'm afraid that I am a bit indecent right now."

"What're you yappin about? You got on pants. Just let us in, grab a shirt, and let's go."

"B-but I- Eddy wouldn't you and Ed rather rest yourself and wait while I get ready? I won't be just a minute."

Eddy narrowed his eyes and tried even harder to look behind Edd. "What the heck are you hiding back there, Sockhead?"

Edd moved around to block Eddy's view and felt beads of sweat running down his face. "Why I'm not hiding anything at all, Eddy. J-just need some privacy that's all."

"Oo! Oo!" Ed cried out suddenly. "Maybe it's a chicken! Or gravy! Oo! Oo! Or chickens swimming in a gravy pool!"

Double D felt the blood rush from his face as Eddy suddenly formed that trademark crafty look of his.

"That's right Ed," He smirked. "Double D's hiding a big bathtub of gravy full of chickens. Go in there and get some."

"You got it Eddy!" Ed cheered happily and grabbed the door knob.

"Oh dear."

In one quick and easy motion Ed ripped the door off its hinges and rushed inside followed by Eddy. Edd breathed a sigh of relief as Eddy looked around in disappointment to find nothing amiss.

"Aw, no chickens or gravy Eddy." Ed said sadly.

"Yes well," Double D gathered his neglected blankets and began to straighten them. "As I've told you before, I wasn't hiding anything. I just needed a little time to-"

His voice trailed off when he realized that Ed and Eddy weren't paying attention. They were standing in the middle of his room staring silently at something on the floor. Ed was shaking and beads of sweat was running down the back of his head. Eddy too was shaking but it sounded like he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Um, guys?"

Eddy turned to him with a malicious grin on his face and held something up between his thumb and forefinger. An intricately designed, lacy, black bra with the initials M.K decoratively stitched in red thread in between the cups.

"Nothing to hide huh?"


End file.
